club_penguin_reversedfandomcom-20200214-history
Herbert P. Bear
Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire (in-game known as Herbert P. Bear, or just Herbert) is the main antagonist of Club Penguin Reversed. He is also one of the few main characters who isn't a penguin. Unlike real-life polar bears, Herbert hates cold weather, cannot swim and is a vegetarian. Since his first appearance (Beta Test Party), Herbert has been trying to take over the Club Penguin Island and turn it into a warm island paradise. History Early Life Herbert was born in the Arctic Circle, but he hated the cold, so he wanted to head south to someplace warm. He travelled on a small iceberg, but the ocean currents carried him all the way to Club Penguin Reversed Island, which coincidentally was on the other side of the world. He attempted to paddle away from Club Penguin since it was covered in snow, but he tipped his Iceberg (which further supported the rumour of tipping the Iceberg). Herbert was unable to swim, and he was rescued by a crab, named Klutzy (his current ally) who inhabited Club Penguin Reversed Island, of whom he soon befriended. Suspect-at-Large for the PSA Over time, he soon grew to despise penguins for their parties and loud music (possibly causing his villainy). He then thought up a plan to disrupt life for penguins in the island, instead of leaving Club Penguin Reversed to find another island, as he felt that it was a mistake to leave Club Penguin Reversed as he might end up in another cold place. Personality Herbert is a cruel, stingy, tyrannical, and dictator-like Polar Bear, as seen during Operation: Poison. At least part of this can be blamed on the Elite Penguin Force for their part in freezing Herbert. Appearances Main article: Herbert P. Bear/Appearances Bases Main article: Herbert HQ (disambiguation) Quotes Main article: Herbert P. Bear/Quotes Herbert's Inventions Main article: List of Herbert's Inventions Herbert P. Bear has created a machine to arouse chaos in Club Penguin Reversed Island. He has made a Machine that leaks Poison throughout CPReversed Island Trivia * Herbert is the first and only known polar bear in Club Penguin. * As a mascot, Herbert looks the way he does because of the item Herberts Eyebrows. Without them, he is actually a plain, white penguin. * He named himself as "Illustrious Leader Supreme of Club Herbert" when he conquered the island in Operation: Poison. * Herbert is one of the only known characters in the Club Penguin Reversed Universe that understands crabs along with Rookie. * Herbert enjoys Seaweed Pizza. * Unlike real polar bears which are carnivores, he is a vegetarian. However, there are times when polar bears have been reported eating plants, particularly during summer, when they resort to eating grass due to a lack of ice to help them catch seals. * He seems to have a habit of being unable to remember names. He has called Jet Pack Guy "Jet Pack George", Dot "Spot", Rookie "Ricky" and Rockhopper "Blockstopper". Gallery Main article: Herbert P. Bear/Gallery Names in other languages Category:Villains Category:EPF Category:Mascots Category:PSA Category:Meetable Characters